Love on the reik
by ThiccAnimePillows
Summary: A rendezvous between Kerillian and Kruber.


5

Love On The Reik

The great redwood forests of the reikland creaked and whispered peacefully, seemingly ignorant of the chaos being wrought upon the old world. In this titanic grove, ringed by fertile shrubbery and concealed in part by the hulking pillars of wood, lay a small campfire, and 5 great heroes; though one could be forgiven for mistaking them as vagabonds in their current state. Kerillian sat on a small log, tending to the fire, and quietly muttering an elven folk tune while tapping her feet to some imagined rhythm. Her green armor was lit a dull orange by the flames and the bark armouring which adorned her more delicate areas barely reflected the brightness of the pyre; which Sienna stared at listlessly from beneath the cover of her bedroll. Kruber, directly across from the waywatcher, was taking great care in polishing his armour, festooned as it was with many medals and seals of purity; the process only aided, of course, by Bardin's inevitable and near endless taunting of the inferior 'manling' craftsmanship. Saltzpyre, rather conspicuously hatless, was patiently cleaning out his pistols between forays into a copy of the _Scripta Sigmari_; for even though he could recite the entire text from memory, he found its physical presence soothing to his spirit.

This band, the great Ubersreik five, had just that morning departed from the burning wreck of Bögenhafen, the city having been abandoned by the invaders in the aftermath of their failed incursion; this so heroically halted by the capture of The Blightreaper. For some time the party marched their way north-east towards Altdorf, in hopes of refuge from the wandering bands of chaos. Now, however, they have been forced to rest, and a subtle change has come over the group, their usual humour dulled by the understanding that this truly was the end of days, and theirs were most certainly numbered.

After some time Kruber finished with his work - though his Dwarven companion, now inspecting the mechanisms of his crossbow, was far from satisfied - and he took to his last bottle of ale; a fine Ussingen stout, captured during their previous adventures. Only a moment after his first sip, Kruber could not help but stare into the void of Kerillian's fully black eyes. He wondered what it was like, in these idle hours of the night, to be another race; the stature of dwarves might often be frustrating, he thought, or the long lives of the asrai might grow boring and detached. Regardless, he found himself mystified by the unknowable beauty of her complexion.

"What is it, mayfly?" she chuckled, startling Kruber, "is my beauty too much for you?" The man was silent for a moment and attempted to blubber out a coherent response. He could never tell when she was looking at him, and her sudden reprisal choked his words.

"O-oh… it's nothin'. Just out in space…." he muttered, his cheeks red. The elf laughed and stamped at the ground.

"Oh, he's gentle as an asur maid! Relax Kruber," she chuckled to the rest of the group, who seemed to mostly ignore her, "I meant no harm". She spread her arms wide and tilted her head in apology, but the man was still flustered. He stood and took in the camp for a moment.

"What's the matter Azumgi?" Bardin said, looking up from his work and laughing fully, "your britches on fire for a Wutelgi harlot?"

"No! I… uh… I'm going to go hunt, we're almost out of food." he stammered, slipping on his dark green hood and an amulet of Taal for luck. He grabbed his bow and its quiver while shuffling to the edge of the clearing and stopped, eyeing the woods.

"Aye, yer clearly panicking from the starvation." the elf mocked, "Don't get lost, lumberfoot." Kruber slipped off with no retort, and again the camp was silent, save for the whispered prayers of Saltzpyre and the occasional _clicking_ of Bardin's crossbow. By the time Kerillian snuck out after Kruber, the attentions of her party were further taken by idle work, and she was unnoticed in her passing.

Kruber roamed around the area of the campsite for some time before he came to sit on the bank of a large river; presumably a branching of the Reik. He sat on the gravel shore and dropped his bow with a sigh. He still didn't understand his reaction to Kerillian, he'd never thought of her like that before. It wasn't right, she'd done nothing but mock him after all, and wasn't this some kind of heresy? That damn elf, she was trying to seduce him! No, that couldn't be right, he thought. She had never before given a hint of interest, that he could think of at least, and didn't her kind look down on humans? It couldn't be, he'd have to distance himself from her, though it might pain him…. That was it, it would pain him. Did he feel something for her after all? At this thought he felt a small tug on his heartstrings, and he realized he'd been thinking out loud the whole time, the bank now fell silent; save for the sounds of the night, and beyond his hearing, faint footsteps.

"Silly little mayfly" Kerillian whispered into his ear as she crouched down behind him, her face mask now removed, and wrapped her arms around his chest. The hair on Kruber's neck stood up in response to the sudden approach, but he wasn't startled. As she rested her head on his shoulder she whispered, "I love you". Kruber smiled, this felt so right but he still hesitated.

"Really?" he asked, wrapping Kerillian's hands in his.

"Really, you daft mayfly" she laughed, nuzzling him gently. "Ever since Helmgart, Isha knows how many times you saved me then." She turned Kruber around and stared at him with her dark eyes. For the first time, he saw only beauty in their inhuman blackness. They kissed then, revelling in their new and forbidden love under the oppressive green glow of the Morrslieb.

Kerillian began to strip, first taking the wooden plates off of her armour, grinning with anticipation as Kruber quickly slipped off his hood and shirt. She flung her own garments to the ground and embraced her lover again, locking lips with him and cooing softly. They remained like this for a moment, intertwined in the night air. Kerillian's lithe body glistened in the moonlight and her flat but exquisite chest was slightly moist with sweat from her excitement. Her cooing quickly grew to a moan as Kruber pulled her trousers down and groped her ass forcefully, exposing the elf's sumptuous backside to the world. He leaned his head down, biting and licking on his partner's sensitive nipples. Kerillian could feel an intoxicating wave flow up through her body with his touch, and she responded in kind by pulling down Kruber's pants, exposing his bulging member. Stepping out of her leggings, she crouched down, softly rubbing herself. "It's amazing" she gasped, "What do you feed this thi-" .

Kruber shoved her down on his cock and let out a long sigh, "Much better". He could feel his mind dropping away, making room for his animal instinct. Lewd slurps and squelches sounded as Kerillian loosed herself upon her lover with wild abandon, forcing him deeper into her throat. Eventually she relented, unsheathing Kruber's rod from her mouth with a loud _pop_. "Let's get to the real show" she sighed, "I can't wait anymore".

"Much obliged" he said, ripping both of their boots off and pinning her to the ground beneath him. He finally gazed down on her entrance, the prize he'd secretly yearned for since those horrible days in Helmgart. Before him, lying under a thin patch of hair, was a round pink orifice almost resembling an anus. Kruber looked up at Kerillian's face with visible confusion. "The hell is that?" he asked, bewildered.

"...My cunt?" she said rudely, "the hell do you think it is?" Kerillian propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. "Well? Are you here for an anatomy lesson or what?".

"It doesn't look like any cunt I've seen, Taal's sake woman, explain yourself!" he said through his teeth, gesturing towards her exposed and now slightly twitching hole with obvious discomfort.

"It's a cloaca." she muttered after a time. Her entire face was beet red. "You know?"

"A cloaca…." he said, dumbfounded. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave the elf an inquisitive look. "Like a chicken?" he asked. Kerillian glared at him, cheeks red with utter humiliation. Kerillian bit her lip, holding back the temptation to slap him.

"Yes, like a fucking chicken you moron, will you please just fuck me?" she groaned. Kruber hesitated for a moment, before finally continuing. Lowering his face down towards her entrance, his moustache rubbed lightly against her inner thigh, causing her to shudder. At this the elf's enthusiasm returned, and she lifted her waist higher, desperate for her lover's attentions. His mouth and bushy moustache finally made contact with her exotic lower region and Kruber's tongue probed his quarry with caution. Any pretense of hesitation was removed, though, as he received his first taste of her sweet fluids. The honeyed drippings from her entrance drove him into a frenzy and he furiously lapped at her hole. Kerillian gasped and moaned as he ravaged her with his mouth. Kruber's trained tongue ran circles around the edge of her cloaca, then lunged forward to penetrate her. This continued for some time, each rotation eliciting a higher octave from Kerillian's increasingly frequent outbursts. With one final assault, Kruber sent his partner into a fit, her legs clenching around his head as she muffled a scream. Kerillian relaxed after a moment, panting and clutching her chest as her lover positioned his throbbing rod at her entrance.

Kerillian swam in the chemical bliss of Kruber's touch, still drifting in a blissful delirium after his fervent tongue fucking. Noticing the position Kruber had taken and responding to his obvious intent, she waved her arms on the gravel around her head and opened her thighs even wider; Kruber, for all his experience, had never seen a more beautiful sight. The night dew clung to her trembling form and the elf was blushing. "Come on then" she pleaded, all pretense of nobility gone from her desperate face.

Kruber smiled and brushed the elf's white bangs from her face, "I love you" he whispered into her ear as he thrust into her.

Kerillian shreaked and her mouth hung open lazily, the sudden pleasure overloading her mind. Kruber continued to slam into her with excessive force, with each powerful thrust Kerillian responded less and less, no longer able to think. Vicious slapping echoed through the bank of the river, accompanied by the elf's slight panting and Kruber's animal grunts. As the pounding went on, Kerillian's mind floated off into a gently lapping sea of pleasure, only interrupted by a new wave of sensation when her partner's sizeable member penetrated the deepest parts of her womb. At this Kerillian's chest leapt up, and she looked again into Kruber's eyes. "Fuck me!" she shouted in his face. Kruber seemed puzzled but obliged with enthusiasm, adding further strength to his loosening of her now sopping hole.

"Yes! Fuck me, fu…. Fuck.." Kerillian cried, her voice fading with the onset of another climax. Her arms waved erratically as she was overcome by orgasmic abandon, her sudden cry only spurring on Kruber's relentless assault; his member struck deep into her cervix with every thrust. As her climax abated, Kerillian planted her arms firmly on Kruber's chest after she regained control of her limbs, staring maniacally into his eyes she shouted, "Fuck my chicken pussy Kruber!"

Ignoring her exclamation, Kruber lost control, unleashing a torrent of sticky fluid into Kerillian's fertile depths. With a small shaking fit she suddenly fell limp, her eyes vacant. Kruber dismounted and began laughing hysterically at her previous outburst. "What was that?" he laughed, looking back at Kerillian's vulnerable form. "Kerillian?", he crawled over to her and slapped her face gently a few times. At this Kerillian snapped awake and stared at him with an insane expression on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

The elf let out a small, almost cute "bacawk!" before lunging at Kruber and holding him on the ground. She repeated the noise, "bacawk!" as she smashed her face against Kruber and bent her arms like little wings.

"... Um…. Kerillian?" Kruber whispered, very concerned now. He stifled his laughter and looked down at the elf. "Should I be worried?" he asked again, pointlessly. Kerillian continued to peck him until she was completely exhausted, at last collapsing onto his bare chest, muttering little "bacawk"s as she fell asleep. Kruber took it in stride, grabbing the elf into his arms and holding her close, gently stroking her sensitive ears. Thus, sleep took them.

The End.

Authors note:

Thank you for reading. Next time: Saltzpyre facefucks Bardin and Sienna is gangbanged by blightstormers.


End file.
